Kapalit
Replacement is the 78th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. It continues from Chapter 31. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaKapalit. Plot Adhara orders LilaSari to show her face to Amihan but LilaSari does not obey her instead, she tells Adhara to give what Amihan wants to which, Lira who is in the crystal ball agrees to. Danaya tells Aquil and the others Ybarro asked what happened Danaya tells him Kahlil is the cause of their death. Ybarro tells them he and Wahid encountered that Kahlil and he was even claiming he is his son with Alena. Danaya tells him he is really his son. Ybarro hardly believed what Danaya told him. Danaya tells him whether he believes or not, she will go to Lireo to rescue him. After some words of wisdom received from Imaw, Ybarro agrees to go with Danaya. Kahlil returns to Lireo and tells Pirena about what happened to them. Pirena tells Kahlil it was such a pity that his own father is the one who hurt him. Kahlil asks the meaning of the word "father" to which Pirena replies, even if he knew the meaning he still wouldn't understand. Pirena orders the dama attending to Kahlil to make him sleep. Meanwhile in the camp of Adhara, Adhara asks what is the meaning of LilaSari's disobedience. LilaSari replies found out her plans for her and she will never let herself become a tool for her to use. Amihan challenges Adhara to a duel without using their powers just their skills. If Amihan wins the match, she will have to return Lira. LilaSari tells everyone that the guidelines are clear and no one should interfere their battle. Adhara threatens LilaSari that after their battle is over she will deal with her. Amihan and Adhara started fighting each other. Amihan manages to knock Adhara's staff Lupig from Adhara's hands. Adhara picks up Lupig and shifts to her enhanced warrior form making it harder for Amihan to when Amihan was losing, LilaSari stabs Adhara using Amihan's sword Arkrey reverting her back to her Warrior form. Adhara curses LilaSari that she would suffer more betrayals. LilaSari turns her back at Adhara and returns Arkey to Amihan. Still breathing, Adhara uses her remaining strength to attack LilaSari luckily, Amihan intercepts her attack and stabs her. LilaSari on the otherhand takes her staff Lupig. Adhara then curses Amihan that it would take a lot of suffering before she and Lira would meet. Amihan did not feel threatened at all and finishes Adhara for good. Amihan notices she was holding necklace of Adhara but then throws it away in the sand. Amihan apologizes to everyone for the distrubance she had caused and humbly requested if anyone of them who knows where Lira is to speak out. LilaSari repeated Amihan's question however no one responded. Amihan prepares to leave but before she left, she leaves a warning that she will kill everyone once she finds out they've lied to her. As soon as Amihan left, LilaSari orders everyone to take the body of Adhara and give her a proper burial. Maycka then picks up the necklace of Adhara. Hitano tells LilaSari now that Adhara is gone, she is now their leader. LilaSari accepts but allowed anyone who isn't favor of her to be their leader to leave. Back in Lireo, Gurna worries about the plans of her sisters but Pirena not to worry and just do what she ordered instead. Gurna secretly entered Hagorn's room. Just as Gurna was scanning the scrolls Hagorn enters his room and caught her. Gurna pretended not to Hagorn gives Gurna a warning that if they ever try to betray him he will end up in the same fate as Agane. Gurna reports to Pirena about what happened in Hagorn's room. Just then, Danaya and Ybarro appear asking the whereabouts of Kahlil. Pirena just smiles and tells her she only wants to speak with Ybarro. Ybarro requested Danaya to leave saying he can handle it. Pirena then instructs Gurna to accompany Danaya outside to keep an eye on her. After Danaya and Gurna left, Pirena tells him her offer. She hand over Kahlil but in exchange, he will present to her one of the gems being kept in their camp. Ybarro refuses to do what Pirena is asking because there is a high possibility that she is just using Kahlil to pose as his son to make him commit the evil deed. Pirena then asks him what if she could prove it to him and then kill Kahlil? His son's safety isn't guaranteed unless he gives her a gem which she can use to fight her father. He then attacks Pirena but Pirena teleports. Pirena tells him he can't defeat her because he is clearly more powerful than him. She will give him some time to think. Ybarro then leaves the room feeling bothered. Danaya asks him what happened but Ybarro tells her it was nothing important. They then leave Lireo. After the body of Adhara was buried in the ground the members placed stones to serve as a marker of where she is buried they then offered flowers for their former leader. Maika then brought out the necklace she picked up a while back and placed it on top of the stones. Everyone offered a prayer for Adhara's soul and left. LilaSari who remained in the camp was staring at the broken mirror when Maycka entered her room. Maycka tells her although she was the one whom Adhara had told about her plans for her, her loyalty to Adhara was just half-hearted and now she pledges her loyalty to her by acknowledging her as their new leader. Maycka then asks why she helped Amihan. LilaSari reveals that her reason was because she wanted Adhara to die that way so that she herself would experience what it feels like to be betrayed by someone you have trusted the most. LilaSari also revealed she has no intentions of being an underling of anyone because she has plans of becoming the Queen of Lireo to prove to everyone that they should never be underestimated just because they were once prisoners. Danaya was talking to Imaw and Aquil wondering what the conversation between Ybarro and Pirena was all about. Danaya hypothesized it could possibly be about the gems since that's all what Pirena needed from them. Just then, Amihan arrives with Muyak and Wantuk along with the unfortunate news that they've failed in bringing Lira back with them. Imaw notices she brought back Lupig with her. Amihan tells him she killed Adhara but she feels no guilt of killing her because she perversed. Imaw offers some help he could possibly show a flashback of what happened to Lira if he combines the powers of his staff and that of Adhara's. A projection appeared showing what Adhara did to Lira. Imaw comments that Adhara imprisoned Lira like her ashti Amihan (I) in the past. Amihan gets angry over herself because she already has the crystal ball in her hand moments ago but she threw it away. Amihan immediately teleports to Ayleb. Danaya wished her a safe trip. The episode ends with Amihan returning to the camp of the group now being led by LilaSari. One of the members called for LilaSari. LilaSari then goes out of the tent and asks what is Amihan's reason for returning there. Amihan asks for the crystal ball attached to the necklace of Adhara. Major Events *Adhara dies for the second time. *LilaSari becomes the leader of the fugitives of Carcero. *Amihan now knows Lira is inside the crystal ball of Adhara's necklace. *Ybarro now knows Kahlil is his son. Memorable Lines Danaya: Masarap bang maging taksil? Gurna: Nais mo bang masubukan? Danaya threatens Gurna by posing a punch gesture. Gurna then covers her nose. Danaya slaps Gurna's head instead. Gurna: Pashnea! Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 16 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes